DragonQueen on Social Media
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: DragonQueen on social media. Featuring Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat, and maybe Twitter. DragonQueen pairing obviously.
1. Instagram

**DragonQueen on Social Media**

 **Summary: I weirdly got this idea when going through Instagram and seeing Bex comment on Lana's recent post.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter One:

 **Instagram;**

Maleficent was sitting in Regina's office with her fiancé when her phone went off. Thankfully, Regina had taught her how to use a mobile phone so she could see the wonders of this world's magic. Tearing her eyes away from Regina who was just putting her own phone down, picked up her phone from beside her and checked to see why her phone was making a noise.

A smile spread across her face when she saw the notification saying _reginamills just made a post_. Tapping on the notification and then swiping on the screen, the _Instagram_ app immediately opened up to Regina's recent post. When it loaded, she was blessed with the sight of what Regina had just posted. On her screen was a picture of Regina lay in bed taking a selfie. She was sure she could also see her own shoulder in the corner of the picture, too, so it must have been when she was asleep that Regina took the picture.

A sly grin spread across her face as she liked the picture and opened up the comments section.

A minute later, Maleficent had put her phone down and gone back to staring at Regina who was now working, when the latter's phone made a noise. Regina briefly looked up at Maleficent and picked up her phone to see a notification saying Maleficent had commented on her post. Like Maleficent had done, she tapped on the notification and swiped the screen to open up _Instagram._

Regina gasped followed by a laugh from Maleficent. "Mal! You can't comment things like that!" She blushed, showing the screen to Maleficent as if the blonde didn't already know what she was talking about. "What do you mean, little one? You said I can comment anything," Maleficent replied nonchalantly.

"Not things like that! People can see that," Regina said, re-reading the comment as if she couldn't believe what Maleficent had commented on her post. "I know. It's not like I don't say those things in person," Maleficent pointed out, picking up her phone. "I think I may comment something on Miss Swan's _Instagram_ ," she mumbled, opening up the app. Regina sighed and read the comment again, her blush coming back in full force. Deciding to ignore the dragon's... graphic comment, she closed the app and then locked her phone to get back to work.

Half an hour later, both Maleficent and Regina's phones went off. They looked at each other and opened their phones to see notifications saying _emmaswan replied to your comment on-_. "Oh god," Regina muttered to herself whilst Mal just smirked and went on _Instagram_.

oOoOoOo

 _reginamills made a post._

 _maleficent comment on reginamills' post:_ Dear, little one. This reminds me of *.

oOoOoOo

 _maleficent commented on emmaswan's post:_ My hearing is exceptional, dear, and the mansion is only on the other side of town. How did you and Hook get on last night? ;)

oOoOoOo

 _emmaswan replied to maleficent's comment on reginamills' post:_ @ _maleficent_ OMG, no one needs to know this Maleficent...

 _reginamills replied to emmaswan: @emmaswan_ I am so sorry you had to see that...

 _maleficent replied to her own comment on reginamills' post:_ @ _emmaswan @reginamills_ What's wrong, dears? I hardly said anything that bad.

oOoOoOo

On Emma's post:

 _emmaswan replied to maleficent's comment on her post:_ @ _maleficent_ OMG, why would you say that? /

 _maleficent replied to emmaswan:_ @ _emmaswan_ Why so embarrassed, dear? We all have sex. Isn't that right @ _reginamills_?

oOoOoOo

Regina rested her forehead on the table in front of her, her phone still in her hand. "I don't know what to say anymore," she muttered, her breath fogging the table beneath her. Maleficent let out a small laugh, "let's just hope Snow doesn't see those comments," she said.

At that moment, Snow came running in, waving her phone about. "Regina," she called on her way in, "did you see-" she stopped upon seeing Maleficent sat there in the office. Regina lifted her head up from the table and gave a weak smile, "yes. Yes, I did see what Maleficent commented on mine and Emma's posts," she told her. Maleficent chuckled and turned to Snow, "have you made any posts recently, Snow?" She asked innocently. Snow gulped and muttered something about baby Neal before leaving.


	2. FaceBook

**DragonQueen on Social Media**

 **A/N: I actually never post on Facebook anymore so I'm doing this from memory, but I know FB has updated a lot since I last used it.**

Chapter Two:

 **Facebook**

Maleficent crouched down in hers and Regina's bedroom and peered underneath their bed. With a sigh, she got back up and went over to the draws that were already in disarray.

She rummaged through the mess of clothes, in search for her favourite grey scarf. Of course, she didn't find it which prompted her to pick up the nearest item of clothing amd throw it. The item itself was a pair of Regina's trousers which promoted her to reach in her poket and take out her 'iPhone' as Regina had called it.

After unlocking the phone with a swipe of her finger, she tried to find the text app, but they all looked the same to her. So with a sigh, she managed to locate the small blue one with a white 'f'. She clicked on it and waited as the app loaded. Unfortunately for her, all that came up was pictures and statuses from the people she liked the least- Snow White and Charming.

Going to the top of her personal 'feed', she tapped the empty bar that said 'update your status'. When the keyboard came up, she started typing.

oOoOoOo

 _Maleficent_ _has written a status update: **Regina Mills** where is my scarf? :(_

 _Regina Mills has comment on Maleficent's status update: Why would I know where your scarf is? And why are you posting this on Facebook? You can text me._

 _Maleficent has replied to Regina's comment on her status update: **Regina Mills** all the apps look the same to me. And weren't you wearing my scarf last night?_

 _Regina has replied to Maleficent: Maybe, I don't remember. What I do seem to recall, though, is you giving me some of my apple cider. I wouldn't be surprised if your scarf was on the roof._

 _Maleficent has replied to Regina Mills: **Regina Mills** Why would my scarf be on the roof, dear? Did you put it there?_

 _Regina Mills has replied to Maleficent: No, it was a joke. I don't know where your scarf is._

 _Emma Swan has commented on Maleficent's status update: What does your scarf look like, Maleficent? There's a random scarf in my mom's kitchen._

 _Maleficent has replied to Emma Swan's comment on her status update: **Emma Swan** It's grey and black..._

 _Emma Swan has replied to Maleficent: Yup, this is your scarf. Why is it in my mom's kitchen?_

 _Maleficent has replied to Emma Swan: **Regina Mills** that's what I'd like to know. Why is my scarf in Snow White's kitchen, dear?_

 _Regina Mills has replied to Maleficent: I don't know! You're the one that gave me the cider, stop attacking me! :(_

 _Maleficent has replied to Regina Mills: Oh, dear... What an awkward situation._

 _Emma Swan has replied to Maleficent: Did you just quote yourself?_

 _Maleficent has replied to Emma Swan: **Emma Swan** I don't know what you mean. Just give me my scarf._

oOoOoOo

A knock sounded on the door to the mansion so Maleficent poofed herself down to the foyer and walked up to the door, pulling it open. There, on the doorstep, stood Emma Swan with her scarf in her hands. Emma passed Maleficent the scarf with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Maleficent snapped, putting the scarf on, finally completing her outfit. "You totally quoted yourself," Emma replied, still smirking. Maleficent scoffed, "I don't know what you mean," she denied and shut the door in Emma's face.


	3. Snapchat

**DragonQueen on Social Media**

 **Snapchat**

Regina pulled on a pair of her black pantsuits and tucked her blouse into it. After doing up the button and fly, she picked up her blazer and pulled it on to complete her outfit. She walked over to her floor length mirror and looked at herself, appreciating how she looked. She'd chosen the outfit yesterday with the help of Maleficent, and she had to say, she and her girlfriend had good taste.

After putting on her heels and picking up her purse, she grabbed her phone and left the bedroom.

She walked down the hallway and started down the stairs leading to the foyer. When she was halfway down there, she could hear humming and slightly see Maleficent stood at the mirror.

Turning on her phone, she pulled up the _Snapchat_ app and aimed the camera at Maleficent. She held the record button and kept it focused on Mal as she continued her journey down the stairs.

Maleficent spotted Regina when she got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped her task of putting on red lipstick to admire her girlfriend. "You look gorgeous, Regina," Maleficent said, causing Regina to laugh a little and smile. She ended the video when Mal blew a mock kiss at the camera. She first saved the video to her camera roll, then uploaded it to her story without a caption.

"Thank you, dear. I can safely say the same about you," Regina said in response to Maleficent's previous compliment. "Thank you, my love, but my beauty pales in comparison to you," Maleficent replied, fixing up her hair before turning to Regina. "Don't be silly, Mal," Regina laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to Maleficent's cheek. Maleficent merely smiled warmly and picked up her purse.

"Let's go, little one," she said and held out a hand for Regina to hold.

oOoOoOo

Regina and Maleficent sat in Granny's diner opposite each other. Regina was eating a salad and Maleficent was sipping her herbal tea.

"Henry will be staying with us tomorrow," Maleficent pointed out, watching Regina put some salad in her mouth. Regina quickly chewed and swallowed the food to answer, "oh, yes. I should make sure everything is tidy," she said, thinking about the 'mess' at the mansion. In reality, there wasn't even a speck of dust in the large house, but Regina could always see non-existant mess and would always find something to tidy. Maleficent rolled her eyes, "I'll help, my dear," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mal," Regina replied gratefully, going back to eat her salad. "You're welcome," Maleficent smiled, finishing her tea.

When Regina looked up from her food, she was met with the sight of Maleficent holding her phone. It was pointed at her and the dragon had a satisfied smirk on her face. Regina chuckled, "Mal," she laughed.

"You're beautiful when you think no one is paying attention," Maleficent merely answered. Regina laughed, holding a hand up to the phone, "okay, cut the camera." Maleficent smiled wide and pushed Regina's hand down so she could continue videoing her. "Mal!"

Maleficent finally stopped recording Regina and posted the video to her story whilst also sending it to her girlfriend.

"I don't know why you get so embarrassed. You look adorable," Maleficent complimented.

"I'm not supposed to look _adorable_ , I'm the Evil Queen," Regina pointed out, but the amusement never left her voice. Maleficent smirked widely, "don't worry, dear, I know how evil you can be," she said with a wink at the end.


	4. Twitter

**DragonQueen on Social Media**

 **The final chapter to this story: Twitter**

 **A/N: I'm not an expert on Twitter because I don't use it as much as other social media. I think I've been on it only a few times in the many years i've had it.**

 **Twitter**

"Regina!" Maleficent called, running into the sheriff's station where her girlfriend was talking to Emma.

Regina and Emma looked up from some paper work to see the blonde running in with her phone in hand.

Maleficent took a seat next to Regina and opposite Emma. She ignored Snow and David's daughter in favour of shoving her phone screen in Regina's face. Regina turned away from the glare for a second then back to the phone.

She saw nothing other than Maleficent's _Twitter_ profile.

"What am I looking at?" She asked, a tad annoyed at Maleficent interrupting her work. Maleficent sighed, exasperated. "Look how many followers I have," she said and pointed at the screen where her followers were. Regina looked. "You have... a lot," she admitted and raised an eyebrow. _How on Earth does she have that many followers?_ Regina asked herself. "I know! And they all seem to know me!" Maleficent said.

Emma snorted into her coffee.

Both Regina and Maleficent turned to the blonde who was wiping her chin. Noticing the looks, Emma finally said something. "Sorry," she said, "it's just... they probably think you're a cosplayer or something." Regina and Maleficent shared a look. "What's a 'cosplayer'?" Regina asked.

"Oh, it's someone who dresses up as a character. So, if someone dressed up as the Evil Queen, that would be cosplay," Emma explained. She couldn't believe she was having that conversation. "Why would someone dress up as Regina?" Maleficent asked.

"Remember, this world has their own versions of who we are, and they made movies about us," Regina said with disdain.

"Yeah, and I guess that's why you have so many followers on _Twitter_ ," Emma inputted.

"Dammit," Maleficent muttered, frowning at her phone screen.


End file.
